Transformation
by darkfirex
Summary: Kagome is a half demon...but how it happened is another thing, but what happens after she is a half demon. Please R
1. Beginnings

Transformation Chapter 1

"Kagome, shoot one of your arrows!" Inuyasha commanded.

"Okay, okay. I little pushy aren't we?" Kagome muttered. They were fighting a demon, a big, snarling, ugly tiger demon. "Where is the jewel shard?" Inuyasha asked. "Shouldn't you have asked before you told me to shoot the arrow?" asked Kagome. "Where is the damned shard?" Inuyasha asked while swing the Tetsaiga around furiously. "The head, where it almost always is!" yelled Kagome over the ferocious roar of the tiger demon. "Ah, shut your mouth!" yelled Inuyasha as he slashed into the forehead of the demon. It fell to the ground with a giant thud. "Useless heap of flesh." Inuyasha muttered.

"One more jewel shard down, only a million more to go" muttered Inuyasha.

"Oh cheer up, it isn't all that bad. You get to meet new people" said Kagome

"And most of them demons that end up dead before they can attack" proclaimed Inuyasha almost proudly

Kagome sighed.

"Where is that lecherous monk and that demon exterminator?" asked Inuyasha

"Oh, Miroku and Sango, well Sango went to the springs, and Miroku is…" Kagome said before the sound of a rock hitting a head, "probably spying on Sango."

Inuyasha and Kagome run to the hot springs to find Miroku on the ground, with a giant rock on his head, bleeding. Sango was extremely mad. "You lecher!" Sango said angrily.

"It's a good thing we found you in time, or you might have needed some kind of blood transfusion." Said Kagome.

"Just a question, but, what is a blood transfusion?" asked Miroku.

"It's when somebody gets blood from another person" explained Kagome (Inuyasha eavesdropped)

"Do I need one?" asked Miroku

"No" said Kagome

"Another day, another fight" said Inuyasha as if he was bored.

They were fighting a demon. Again. But this time it was a praying mantis demon.

"Where the hell do all of these demons come from?" asked Inuyasha

"I'm sure they're from the mainland" exclaimed Miroku

"You always say that, try something new would ya?" asked Shippo

Inuyasha swung the Tetsuiga at the demon. Sango threw her boomerang. The demon deflected both. The demon swung its claws. Sango dodged, but Inuyasha wasn't as lucky. He took a hit and was bleeding. Inuyasha landed with a thud. He instantly got back up. "Blades of Blood" Inuyasha yelled as the blood rushed torward the demon. It missed. Miroku got pummeled by the demon. He was knocked out. Sango threw her boomerang hoping for better luck. The demon hit it back at her. It hit her and knocked her out. Kagome readied an arrow. She shot it. The arrow hit the demon. But, the demon was still alive. It swiped Kagome into the air. She was knocked out, but she was heavily bleeding also.

"You bastard. Wind Scar!" yelled Inuyasha. The Wind Scar hit and the demon was killed instantly.

Inuyasha started running towards Kagome


	2. Operation

"Damn, she's bleeding heavily" Inuyasha said to himself

"How do we stop the bleeding" asked Miroku, who finally decided to wake up

"You're the monk, how do we?" asked Inuyasha

"Simple, we get her back to her own time and to a healer" said Miroku

"I've been to her time, I saw a strange box with moving pictures, I think that there is something other than healers" Inuyasha said

"Then take her" Miroku exclaimed

"She won't make it to the well, through it, away from the shrine, all the way to the 'healer'." Inuyasha said.

It then hit Inuyasha that running to the well and going through was the best plan. Long story short, he did.

He stopped at Kagome's house. No body home. He went to a door and opened it. Lots of clothes piled out. Inuyasha grabbed a towel, and wrapped it around Kagome's cut. He decided to grab shoes, a hat and a shirt. He took off the Robe of the Fire Rat and put it in a safe place. He then put the shoes, hat, and the shirt on. He grabbed Kagome and ran into the city.

He thought "Maybe the healer's has the weird sign that was on Kagome's box that had bandages." He saw the sign on a giant building. He ran in.

The person at the desk got a stretcher. They took Kagome into the operating room. Inuyasha followed. As he was running, he hit a door that said 'Blood Donations in here'. He went in, deciding that the people in the white clothes could be trusted. He sat at one of the chairs and closed his eyes. He fell asleep. The person takes the blood from the donors came in. The nurse determined Inuyasha was a donor and took blood while he slept.

Meanwhile, Kagome was being operated on. After sealing the giant cut, the doctor said "We need some blood." The nurse brought in some blood. They performed a blood transfusion. After the operation was done, Kagome was put in critical care, with people wondering "What could cause such a big cut?" They decided it wasn't their business. Inuyasha eventually found the room Kagome was in. He poked his head in. She was still out cold. He took a seat, wandering "Why does my arm feel like it was stabbed?"

Eventually, Kagome woke up, asking "What happened?" Inuyasha had to explain. He explained the entire thing to her. She was amazed Inuyasha actually found the hospital. She asked "How did you find it?" He answered "That big, red, sign that was on the box of medicine you brought was on this building, so I took a chance. Inuyasha left. He smelled a familiar scent. He hid. Kagome's mom, grandpa, and Sota ran by. Inuyasha went back to Kagome's house, took the clothes he 'borrowed' off, found the Robe of the Fire Rat, and decided to go through the well. He went through using a jewel shard he took from Kagome.


	3. Discovery

10 Days passed. Kagome finally got out of the hospital

Kagome was getting ready to go to school. She looked at her fingernails. They had grown. She clipped them. She got her school clothes on and went to school.

While walking, she was reminiscing on the battle with the praying mantis demon. She thought of the intense pain before she blacked out. She had a scar where the mantis demon hit her. It hadn't hurt at all after the surgery. It was a mystery. She ignored it

Meanwhile, through the well:

"What happened to Kagome?" Shippo asked.

"She was at a place called a hospital, I think." Inuyasha replied.

"Will she ever come back?" Shippo asked, worrying.

"She will, even if I have to drag her here." Inuyasha said to Shippo.

"Nice to see you're worried about your girlfriend." Shippo teased.

Inuyasha started hitting Shippo on the head. He stopped after Miroku and Sango pried him off Shippo.

"Why'd you do that?" Shippo asked.

"Because you were being a little pest." Inuyasha answered.

The next day, Kagome dragged herself out of bed. It was Saturday. She went to look in a mirror. She noticed her fingernails had grown instantly overnight.

"Something is definitely wrong." Kagome thought.

Kagome trimmed her nails, again.

She got dressed and went through the well.

Inuyasha was sleeping in the tree closest to the well. Kagome came up

"Inuyasha!" She called out

Inuyasha woke up after falling out of the tree

"Hello" he said tiredly.

"Where are the others?" Kagome asked.

There with Kaede.

"Kaede wants to see your arrows in action for some reason" Inuyasha said

Inuyasha and Kagome got to Kaede's. They were greeted by a chorus of "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine" Kagome assured

Kagome decided to shoot an arrow. She took aim and fired. Her arrow didn't light up with energy like it always did.

"That's odd" Kagome said

Kagome tried all afternoon to shoot a sacred arrow. She could only shoot regular arrows. She started thinking.

"You were at the hospital when they did that surgery, right Inuyasha?" Kagome asked

"How else did you get there?" Inuyasha answered

"Where you in the same room as me when they 'healed' me?" asked Kagome

"No, I was in a place that had a sign on the door that said blood donations" Inuyasha answered. "It felt like something stabbed my arm"

Kagome went home. She then went to the hospital and asked "Who gave the blood I got?"

The receptionist searched the computer. Then she answered "It came from a unknown donor who fell asleep in the donation room when you were going into the operating room.

"Thank you" Kagome said

Kagome went home and went to bed. When she got up the next morning, she didn't bother trimming her nails. She knew she was turning into a half demon like Inuyasha


	4. Changes

Kagome went down the well. She looked around for a few minutes. She saw a vine growing on a tree. She decided to see if her claws were sharp yet. Kagome swung. The vine was cut off, along with the branch it was on

"Wow" Kagome said

Inuyasha finally found Kagome

"Where've you been?" asked Inuyasha

"Just taking a walk in the forest" Kagome replied

When Inuyasha and Kagome got to Miroku and Sango, Kagome told the others what she found out

"Inuyasha's blood was used for the blood transfusion" Kagome said

"But, wouldn't that mean…" Inuyasha said before getting cut off

"Yes, I'm becoming a half demon" Kagome said

No one said anything for a while.

"Just say something" pleaded Kagome

"How will everybody in your time period take it?" asked Miroku

"I don't have a clue" Kagome replied

Kagome finally decided to tell her mother, grandfather, and Sota

Kagome's mom was silent, Kagome's grandfather was surprised, and Sota said "Cool!" Kagome decided to go back down the well. No one said anything while she left.

"How'd they take it?" asked Inuyasha

"Like everyone else did" replied Kagome

Everyone wanted to see if Kagome could fire a sacred arrow still. Long story short, she couldn't.

"Oh great" Kagome muttered

"At least your claws will help you defend yourself" Shippo said, trying to encourage Kagome

"I guess you're right" Kagome said

The next day, Kagome wanted to see if she could still sense jewel shard. She could.

"Well, at least I can do that" Kagome said

The next day, Kagome's sense of smell became stronger.

"I wonder when all of this transforming will stop. I hope I don't get those ears like Inuyasha's" Kagome said


	5. Awakening

Sorry I haven't made another chapter in a long time, life has been hectic…

"Okay, some of the 'transformation' is complete, but something isn't right" said Kagome

"Like what?" Shippo asked

"I'm not nearly as fast as Inuyasha, I can't jump as high, and my sense of smell isn't any better" Kagome answered

"I wonder…" Shippo trailed off. It'd have to wait. Kagome could still feel jewel shards, for the time being, and a shard was close.

"Jewel shard close by" Kagome told everybody

"Finally, some fun" Inuyasha said

A giant minotaur demon appeared out of the trees. The demon was bearing it's teeth, and wanting to rip something in half with giant claws.

"Great, the first time I have to use claws, and a demon wanting to rip something in half comes along" Kagome said

Sango threw her boomerang. It bounced off the demon. Sango caught it and dodged a blow meant to kill someone. Miroku used some enchanted sutras. They hit, but nothing happened. Inuyasha swung the Tetsaiga. It cut a giant wound in the demon. The demon reared back in pain, while swinging it's claw. Inuyasha was sent flying. He was knocked out. Kagome decided to take a shot. She ran at the demon. Kagome sliced the demon with her claws. It retaliated with an uppercut with the back of it's hand. Kagome went flying. She did a backflip in the air and landed on her feet. Kagome was mad.

"Sango and Miroku are fighting the demon, and she barely did a thing" Kagome thought. Something happened then. Kagome felt lighter on her feet. She didn't think, she just ran at the demon. Sango and Miroku saw Kagome running at the demon, just as fast as Inuyasha runs. She jumped. Kagome also jumped the same height as Inuyasha. She sliced the demon in 6 pieces. Kagome had killed the demon, and with only her claws.

"What!" Inuyasha asked.

"Kagome killed the demon after it knocked you out" Sango explained. "She moved as fast as you, and jumped just as high."

"So, Kagome is good on her feet now. How good do you think she is with a sword?" Inuyasha asked

"Fine, we'll find Totosai, but, there is a problem." Miroku said.

"What would that be?" asked Inuyasha

"We need a fang from a demon, or half demon. Does Kagome have fangs yet?" Miroku explained

Meanwhile, in bed, Kagome was thinking to herself

"Well, no more trips to the dentist." Kagome said to herself. Looking in a mirror, she found that her teeth turned into fangs.


	6. Where is that blacksmith?

"So, how is being a half-demon going?" asked Shippo

"Strange, but, I'll get used to it" Kagome said

"So, what is the most recent 'development' in the transformation" Miroku asked

"Fangs" said Kagome

"Perfect" Inuyasha thought

"So, what do you want to use those fangs for?" Inuyasha asked

"What do you use your fangs for?" Kagome said

"Eating, tearing into flesh, using to get the Tetsaiga fixed" Inuyasha said

"You want me to use one of my fangs to have Totosai make a weapon" Kagome answered

"You caught me" Inuyasha muttered

"You think I can't defend myself with some claws?" Kagome asked

"There are sometimes I wonder how I beat some of the bigger demons with out the Tetsaiga" Inuyasha answered

"You're making all of that up, aren't you?" Kagome asked

"Yes, I could take any demon without the Tetsaiga, unless were talking about demons like Naraku" Inuyasha answered

"Fine, I'll get the weapon" Kagome said

"How long will it take to find Totosai?" Kagome asked

"He rides a 3-eyed cow, carries around a mallet, and breathes fire, he's hard to miss" Inuyasha answered

Awhile later

"Why do we always end up fighting a giant demon?" Shippo asked

"Put 1 and 1 together, demons want jewel shards, we have a lot of them: Inuyasha answered

A giant wolf demon blocked the way

Inuyasha drew the Tetsaiga from it's scabbard

"Finally, some fun" Inuyasha said

Inuyasha lunged at the demon and slashed at the demon. It hit and left a giant cut

"Easy" Inuyasha muttered

The demon swiped at Inuyasha. Inuyasha dodged. Kagome, Sango, and Miroku decided to join the fight. Sango and Miroku helped Inuyasha in the front of the demon, while Kagome snuck up in back of the demon. Kagome jumped and swiped at the demon with her claws

"Take this!" Kagome yelled

The demon fell forward. Inuyasha, Sango, and Miroku jumped out of the way

"Well, slain your first demon" Inuyasha said

"No jewel shard" Kagome said

"Oh well, let's find Totosai" Miroku said

After a while, they found Totosai

"Did the Tetsaiga break again?" Totosai asked

"No" Inuyasha said

"Then, what do you need?" Totosai asked

"A sword made of this fang" Inuyasha said

"Ha, it was easy for Kagome to get the fang out. It must've been loose" Inuyasha thought

"It'll take a while to make a sword, possibly all day" Totosai said

"Then get working" Inuyasha commanded

When the sword was done

"Where is that girl anyway?" Totosai asked

"Oh, Kagome, she's in a village nearby helping some children" Inuyasha said

Totosai handed over the sword

"You stink at lying. So, where is she?" Shippo asked

"She's hiding in the bushes" Inuyasha answered

"Great, a sword" Kagome said "It's light"

"Not all swords are heavy" Inuyasha said

"I wonder, what should this sword be called?" Kagome asked


	7. Human for a night

"So, what should we name the sword?" asked Inuyasha

"I don't know. I wonder what it does?" answered Kagome

"Lets find out" Inuyasha declared

Kagome and the others went into an open field. Kagome drew the blade from it's scabbard. It grew from a small sword to a giant blade. Kagome tried a vertical slash with the sword. Nothing happened. Kagome tried a horizontal slash. Nothing happened.

"I needed to practice with the Tetsaiga to be able to unleash the Wind Scar. Maybe you need some practice." Said Inuyasha

"Let me keep trying." Said Kagome

Kagome tried a downward thrust into the ground. A giant spire of rock came shooting up out of the ground.

"Whoa!" exclaimed Kagome

"We get that the sword uses rocks and such to attack." Said Miroku

"So, what will you name the sword?" asked Shippo

"I think I'll call it 'Terra Render'" said Kagome

Later, Kagome took a nap. When she woke up, it was night. Kagome noticed something. Inuyasha's hair was black. It was that night. Kagome checked her hands. No claws. She checked her teeth. No fangs.

"I'm going to visit my family." Kagome said

"Well, let me take you to the well. We don't need you to get hurt." Inuyasha said.

Inuyasha took Kagome to the well. Kagome went through. When she got to the other side, she went inside. She went into her mom's room.

"Mom, I've come to visit." Kagome whispered.

"Kagome!" said Kagome's mom.

Sota and Kagome's grandfather ran into the room.

Why are you back to being a human?" asked Sota

Kagome explained. They kept talking about the transformation. When the first rays of the sun hit Kagome, she instantly transformed back to being a half-demon.

"I have to go now." Said Kagome

They all said goodbye and Kagome went back through the well. Inuyasha took her back to where they were staying. Kagome fell asleep, happy that she saw her family again.


	8. Spies and Close Calls

Sorry for not posting a new chapter recently. I had internet problems.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"How many demons does it take to kill 2 half demons, a monk, a demon slayer, and a demon?" asked Inuyasha "Actually, don't answer that, I will. More than we've fought."

"I agree" said everyone else

The demon blocking their path was a clumsy demon. It kept missing when it swung, it seemed drunk.

"What type of full demon drinks and then goes and takes on some people like us" asked Shippo

"The stupid full demon" answered Kagome

"Should I end this fast?" asked Inuyasha

"Why not, we've got other things to do" answered Sango

"Okay. WIND SCAR!" yelled Inuyasha

The demon was obliterated instantly. Hovering above the fight was an insect spectator

Sitting around a fire in Kaede's hut, the group thought about how easy it was to destroy the last demon.

"It seemed like it was there to test us" Miroku said

"And why would someone want to test us?" Kagome asked

"Unless there was someone or something watching the fight" added Sango

"Do you think it was Naraku?" asked Miroku

"Let's hope so" said Kagome "We don't need him to know that I became a half demon

Meanwhile, in Naraku's castle

"Something seems…different about the girl" thought Naraku "I'll keep an eye on her"

"Now, where is Kagome" asked a mysterious voice "She should be around Inuyasha"

"What is that scent?" asked Kagome

"That scent, is the scent of Koga" answered Inuyasha

"Get in the water over there, NOW!" commanded Inuyasha

There was a splash, right before Koga appeared

"Where is Kagome?" asked Koga

Inuyasha made up a quick excuse

"Kagome is sick, and doesn't want to be disturbed" asked Inuyasha

Koga thought for a second

"Well then, tell her to get better" said Koga

Koga left. Kagome came up out of the water, gasping for air

"He's not here, is he?" asked Kagome

"He just left" answered Inuyasha

Kagome sighed with relief. Kagome and Inuyasha returned to Kaede's hut, where the others were staying

"Did anything happen in the woods?" asked Shippo

"No" answered Kagome "Why do you ask?"

"We saw Koga go by, heading into the forest" answered Miroku


	9. Closing In

Sorry about not writing for a while. There has been some internet troubles at my house. (Not to mention some writer's block) Well, here is the next chapter.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Perfect. Thanks to the saimyosho, I know the way to defeating that nuisance Inuyasha," said a mysterious voice.

"I think something is wrong," said Kagome

"I know what you mean," said Sango, "There haven't been any demons attacking us recently. I think that Naraku is planning something."

"What if he's been spying on us with his saimyosho?" asked Kagome

"I doubt it…but, we should be careful, just in case" replied Sango

"Should we tell Inuyasha about our thinking" asked Kagome

"Yes, I think we should" replied Sango

"Really, that's what you're thinking, that Naraku has been spying on us?" asked Inuyasha

"Yes" replied Kagome

"If he has, we should be ready" said Inuyasha

"I agree" replied Kagome

"Is it just me…or are there less demons attacking us?" asked Shippo

"It's not you" replied Kagome

"Why do you think that is?" asked Shippo

"I think someone is planning something, somewhere" replied Kagome

"Ominous tone you're talking with" said Shippo

"Scared?" asked Inuyasha

"No" said Shippo in a quaky voice

After walking along the path for an hour, something finally happened.

"Look out!" yelled Inuyasha as he tackled Kagome and Shippo out of the way, while Sango and Miroku ran to where Inuyasha, Kagome, and Shippo landed. A cloud of miasma dropped from the sky.

"Naraku" muttered Inuyasha under his breath

"You have been a nuisance for far too long" said Naraku

"You always say that" said Kagome

"Quiet whelp" replied Naraku

As Kagome opened her mouth to talk, Inuyasha cut in

"I'll handle this" said Inuyasha

Inuyasha unleashed a Wind Scar on Naraku. Naraku disappeared in a cloud of miasma

"I'll handle you last. Just you wait" said a voice in the miasma

The miasma cleared, and Naraku was gone.

"I've got a bad feeling about this" said Shippo, breaking the silence.


	10. Demon and the Village

Okay people, summer is over and school had begun, so I've begun to start updating my stories again.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Inuyasha, Kagome, and the rest of the gang are walking down a path.

Shippo: So, Kagome, do you think that you'll get ears like Inuyasha?

Kagome: I hope not

Shippo: Why? Don't you like Inuyasha's ears?

Kagome: Yes but…

Inuyasha: Is something wrong with my ears!

Kagome: No, no, nothing's wrong. Let's just drop the subject

Inuyasha: Fine

In a village up the road from Inuyasha and the others

Villagers are running away screaming, little kids crying. A demon, surrounded in shadows, is tearing the village apart. A young woman trips, the demon looming over her, the woman screams, and the demon bends over to devour the woman.

The next day, Inuyasha and the others arrive in the town, which seems deserted

Kagome: What happened here?

Inuyasha: I smell blood

Kagome: That's what that smell is? I thought something smelt weird

Inuyasha: That's just your increased sense of smell. Get used to it.

Shippo: So, if you smell blood, someone got hurt or killed here

Sango: I'll find someone to ask.

Kagome: OK

Sango walks up to a door and knocks. The door flies open and a man with a sword is standing in the doorway, getting ready to swing the sword. Sango steps out of the way as the man swings

Sango: What are you doing?

Man: Wait, you're no demon

Sango: I'm a demon exterminator. I need to know what happened here

Man: A demon has been attacking us every night for the past week. Every night, the demon comes and devours a young woman. Soon, it will have eaten my daughter. I don't want to lose her

Sango: My friends and I can handle the demon. Just hide your daughter tonight and by morning, we'll have slain the demon

Man: Bless you

Sango walks back to Inuyasha

Sango: Apparently, a demon has been attacking during the night and eating young women.

Kagome: That's why Inuyasha and I smelt blood

Inuyasha: We might as well wait until nightfall and help the village out.

Kagome: Alright. I'll set up camp, and we'll have to wait

Kagome sets up camp, while Inuyasha and the others get supplies for a fire. Soon, nightfall rolls around.

Kagome: I smell something foul. The smell is getting stronger.

Inuyasha: Then something's getting closer. It must be the demon

Sango: There it is!

The demon walks into the village, roaring. The demon walks into the center of the village.

Demon: Where is the sacrifice for me today?

Inuyasha: Right here, Wind Scar!

Kagome: And here, Earth Spire!

The Wind Scar hit the demon head on, causing it to fall backwards. A giant spike came up from the ground, piercing the demon in the back. The demon shrieked out in pain. Miroku readied some sutras to hit the demon with. Miroku jumped and launched the sutras at the demon's head. The demon tried to get up, but the earth spike in its back stopped it from moving. The sutras hit the demon, burning it with the sutra's holy power.

Inuyasha: I'll finish it. Wind Scar!

The demon was instantly disintegrated. As it was dying, it screamed

Demon: Naraku, I have failed you!

The demon finished disentigrating.

Inuyasha: Well, it served Naraku. Now what do we do

Kagome: I think there will be more demon attacks. Let's follow the trail.


End file.
